User talk:Freezing Mike
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:There's Something in the Sea page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Stigma-231 (Talk) 21:45, September 10, 2009 To all who read this, just answer the question below. Question: Which Mask Would You Wear ? Put an I behind your choice. I'd go for the Big Pointy One. Big Pointy One: I Bird: Bunny: II Butterfly: Cat: I Fish: Spiderweb: Welder: II My favorite pages * There's Something in the Sea * Most pages Your Edits Thanks for your continued edits and contributions. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 03:42, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Well... I did not exactly know what else to say except for that. I spend quite some time here, and decided to let you know that your edits have not gone unnoticed. There are currently two active admins (Stigma and myself) and two inactive admins (Kirkburn, who is a Wikia Staff member, and Grubish360, who is this wiki's "founder"). If you would like to put in a request for adminship, please read this, and request here. And of course, keep doing what you are doing... [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 01:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I would say that her request is a good choice to model yours after. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:51, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Well, according to RTM, it's a "ph". He checked on the 2k forums, apparently. --Willbachbakal 16:48, November 7, 2009 (UTC) You're most likely right. I think it would be better to first ask RTM where he got his info from before rewriting the wiki. --Willbachbakal 17:02, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for listing the pages still using the second person, I appreciate that very much. Where can I find this list? --Willbachbakal 13:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I will, thanks for asking. In fact, I may be overdoing the "check for quality" part a little. Right now, I'm so into this editing thing I'm constantly refreshing the edits page to see if someone made an edit, which I then check and modify if need be. Anyway, at least it's a productive obsession. On another note, I see you too are in the third-person business. Thanks for the help. --Willbachbakal 14:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I think it was in a PC games magazine, most likely PCZone. Besides, the effects of a Geyser Trap-Winter Blast combo seem pretty obvious to me. Businesses I was just debating something similar in my head. Brands really should not have their own articles... they are just too insignificant, and the vast majority of them have either no actual location or no bearing on the story or the player's experience. However, businesses, such as Fontaine Futuristics, are actually (going to be) visitable areas, or have a role in the story. The examples you mentioned are good enough for their own pages, as they fit the above criteria. On a side note, categorizing businesses should have a similar distinction. If the page is about a visitable area, it should be categorized as a location. If it is a significant business (i.e. Ryan Industries) that is not visitable (yet), it should be tagged as a business. If it is both, it should be tagged as both. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:35, October 14, 2009 (UTC) As far as the page of businesses and brands go, I think it should be created. We need some page to link to all of the individual business and brands pages for them not to be orphaned. They can all be categorized with the businesses category. I am going to be busy working on the categories on this wiki in preparation for BioShock 2's release, so if you would like to take it upon yourself to make a page, I would encourage it. If you would like someone to collaborate with KyburzCOR has been very interested. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC) What I would probably propose is something like this http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Businesses Keep in mind this is just a stub and subject to radical change if necessary. We could start out by listing the most significant companies, then list the businesses that physically operate out of each stage, then mention the companies only seen in advertising and the like, and then finally semi-canon businesses that are seen in official materials but nowhere in game. Keep in mind we can list some of the super minor businesses for reference purposes, but not all of them have to link to their own page. This might be a good compromise between my super detailed, historian approach and your aversion to the really minor stuff.--KyburzCOR 19:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Listing the separate Farmer's Market brands might not be necessary, what kind of brands would we be talking? It might be possible to list them under a larger umbrella if they are associated with a certain store or something. --KyburzCOR 19:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Bullets and Damage Types Just so you know, there is actually only two types of physical damage for weapons in the game, which are bludgeoning and piercing. Melee attacks use bludgeoning, and all non-elemental ranged attacks (even objects thrown with Telekinesis) use the piercing type. There is actually no distinction in damage type between antipersonnel and armor-piercing rounds, just a difference in the armor type of target that each is intended for. On a side note, are you certain that Hypnotize Big Daddy does not consume all your EVE no matter how much you have? I obtained every Health Upgrade and EVE Upgrade in the game, and I remember it taking everything. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:08, October 15, 2009 (UTC) TSITS Edits Hi, I noticed that you reverted some of my changes to the TSITS page for days 92 and 93. I had been editing that page (to make it shorter and easier to navigate) by removing all telephone messages and letters and replacing them with hyperlinks to where they can be found on character pages. This might eventually have the side benefit of getting people to update the character pages more often. Did this seem like a bad idea? I'd like to know your reason for reverting so I can make better edits in the future.--Gardimuer 19:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I apologize. I appreciated your greeting a lot, and I had been waiting 'till I had something meaningful to say before I replied. I want to be on good terms with all of the hard working people who have been editing the SITS content. I never want to seem like I am "taking credit for myself;" I want the effort on the SITS content to be the work of a unified community. I apologize if I was overeager in taking steps toward a direction that I saw as improvement; I left a note on the 'Talk' page beforehand, but I was probably too hasty in editing before anyone had replied. Maybe now is a good time to create a Project page for SITS content? That would help coordinate improvements to the pages and prevent any conflicts like we experienced.--Gardimuer 21:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I have seen the many contributions you have been making lately, and wanted to say that they are very good. If I may make one suggestion, and that is to find a way to contact the other people that you have been working with (mainly Toukashi and Gardimuer), so that everyone can more closely coordinate joint efforts on these pages in real time. Probably instant messenger of some sort would be best. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 08:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) So, are we still adding things updated in Mark's office to Phase 2? It seems like that would get very confusing. Imagine when three months of update days have passed, and readers have to scroll back and forth across half a page to see both parts of an update. In my opinion, the "Phases" aren't just the separate sites, they are the time periods in which the new updates occurred. --Gardimuer 19:51, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Adminship Um...I don't really know where to look for your request. Could you leave me a link?--Gardimuer 09:16, October 20, 2009 (UTC) In reply to your questions: I live in North America in the Central Time Zone. If you are curious about "templates" you can find out a little about them at . Templates can be very confusing for anyone who isn't familiar with how the different codes work. I am having to teach myself as I go, which is partly why creating the project page is taking a while. I am working on creating a template which would hide the contents beneath a heading until the reader clicks on it. And, about replying to your adminship: I was hoping to send you a private message with my thoughts about it. I will send it to you on your Youtube account since this wiki doesn't seem to have a way of sending private messages. Be on the lookout for it.--Gardimuer 00:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Nothing more than is listed on the page. There is no minimum active time or number of edits. I was selected to be an admin only three months after being here, and it was for the quality of edits, definitely not the quantity. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 17:38, October 21, 2009 (UTC) And I said, that the page I linked to after you initially asked has what you need to know about administrating. Becoming one is only a matter of community approval, and after that, a bureaucrat's touch. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 17:59, October 21, 2009 (UTC) As an admin myself, I cannot weigh in on the matter officially. It is not an issue of policy, it is an issue of personal choice to avoid claims of bias. However, I can tell you that the decider has not quite made her decision yet regarding the matter. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 19:27, October 29, 2009 (UTC) d'aw. ;) I was happy to do it! Same here~ Thanks for your support!--Gardimuer 18:35, October 31, 2009 (UTC) SITS Project Page Yeah :( Templates are complicated for us people who don't know script language. The project page will work like this: *there will be sections with guidelines on formatting different types of pages *the types of pages would include character pages, character writing pages, business pages, book/periodical pages, etc *each type of page would have guidelines for what information to include and how it should be formatted *people with ideas on how to format a type of page will make suggestions on the talk page, and other participants will say whether they think it is good or not. If enough people agree then that format idea goes on the project page. *once we have more participants I will make a section with pages that need attention and people will volunteer to make or check format on a specific page. --Gardimuer 21:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Chat :( In that case we should talk tomorrow evening- you need to sleep! (2:00 for me...21:00 for you) ::D --Gardimuer 01:02, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Top 7 Hi. I've just received a message from you congratulating me on reaching the "Top 7". After skipping around the house in joy, I realised I had absolutely no idea what the top 7 is. What is it? Sounds shiny. --Willbachbakal 11:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) What, so you mean I'm the seventh most productive user on this Wikia? Holy crap, and I just thought I was being mildly hyperactive. Thanks for the heads-up. --Willbachbakal 11:47, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, I am Gearslover01 (please don't judge me!) and I love Bioshock! I got it in August and it is the only game I have been playing,so I will be on this site too! But do you mind if I can ask you some questions? Plase write back, Gearslover01